tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olav's Journey
Olav's Journey is a book added by the mod Falskaar. Content 2E 895 It is the thirteenth of Frostfall and Hjalmar Unnvaldr's expedition had suffered forty-six days in the freezing cold since coming through the portal in Mzubthand temple. Nine Nords had died, and Hjalmar was desperate to find some way to save his people. ha refused to let anyone leave the caverns, fearing more deaths, caused by the blistering cold. It was on the forty-sixth day that Olav Borvaldur stood up and claimed that he would no longer sit by while his fellow Nords died. He gathered a satchel of supplies, and against Hjalmar's orders, and wishes of his companions, he left the caverns in search of help. He wandered the vast mountains and sprawling valleys in a cold so harsh, it numbed his very soul. But he did not give up. Not when his beard froze solid, his hands and feet went numb, and his armor froze into one solid piece, weighing him down and slowing his progress. He rested each night, finding a cave or overhang where he would build a small fire to avoid a chilled death. For four days and three nights he wondered like this, fuelled only by the thought of saving his people and ending their misery. He awakened on the morning of the fourth day. His fire was out, and he was colder then ever. He knew he would soon die, as even the blood that flowed through his veins was growing cold. but he did not lose hope. ha would search until his final breath. He left the small inlet that he had camped in, and began his progress north. The day grew older, and he wandered through a blizzard so fearsome he could see no more than ten feet in front of him. His progress slowed to a painstakingly slow crawl, and he knew death was near. Suddenly, he heard, from above, a mighty roar. He stopped moving and gripped his blade, ready to fight whatever atrocity awaited him. He had not yet encountered a single wild animal, and had no idea what to expect. Again he heard the roar. but there was something odd about it. He began to feel not fear or readiness to fight to the death, but comfort. He saw the outline of something pass above him, and upon looking back down noticed the blizzard was clearing up. He gained feeling in his legs and hands and felt great warmth spreading through his chest. This continued until he could see a considerable distance, and felt ready to walk many miles once again. It was then that he heard the creature roar again above him. He looked up to see a great dragon, a creature he had only heard of in legends, hovering above him. It seemed to be waiting for him to follow it, and so he did. He followed the creature for several hours, full of bravery, curiosity, and energy. Finally they arrived at their destination. An immense structure that appeared ancient in build, yet of dramatically different architecture then Mzubthand. The creature disappeared into the building above, and Olav gladly opened the doors and went inside away and from the cold. He wandered inward, feeling the air gradually grow warmer around him, until he arrived in a vast chamber rested the great dragon, waiting for him. He approached it, and when he came to rest a few feet from it, it spoke. The dragon said his name was Ahkrinviing, and that it was sent by Shor to save the dying Nords. It was the guardian of the island, and all who inhabit it. Ahkrinviing saw in Olav great bravery and leadership, and said he must lead his people. Hjalmar was not worthy, he was corrupt. And even though what the dragon said was in ancient dragon tongue, Olav understood. The mighty dragon roared onto its hind legs, and tore its heart out of its chest, imbuing it with some of Shore's mighty power. The heart became rock herd, and as the dragon handed Olav the stone heart, it muttered its final words. Aka hin fron, krill Bron. Guide your kin, brave Nord. And with that, a Great light shot out of Ahkrinviing, Blinding Olav. When he regained his vision moments later, the dragon was gone. He knew what he had to do. He put the heart in his satchel and began his journey back to the caverens. Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Books